


everyday i love you

by JemDoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 'through the ages' even though it only covers 2 periods of time the author says, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Time Travel, listen this was originally different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: Sooyoung, through the ages.





	everyday i love you

**Author's Note:**

> theoretically a continuation of all my life (by my life) but can be read without reading it tbh? u do u

The year was 1844, and Sooyoung was intrigued enough by the girl selling matches on the corner that even her butler - an automaton she made herself; perhaps not her finest work, but it worked well enough that Sooyoung couldn’t care much - noticed.

“Miss Ha?” It asked, and Sooyoung was brought upon from her reverie, as they walk, slowly, through the London night, trying to get to her carriage. “Is something the matter?”

“Do we have matches?” She asked, and the butler seemed to run the list of things at home, but before he can answer, Sooyoung goes after the girl. The answer does not matter, in the end.

She was rather pretty, Sooyoung supposes; the dress is mended one time too much, her shoes are a size too big and have never seen polishing in their life, and the red cape she uses is ratty, but her hair is pretty, brown and warm, and her eyes are huge.

The fact her blood smells delicious helps, too. Sooyoung smiles prettily, and approaches. The girl barely noticed, but Sooyoung guesses this was the perks of being a creature of the night - she tended to blend in.

“Matches! Matches, a penny a box!” She said, voice starting to fail, and Sooyoung tapped her shoulder lightly, the girl jumping in place when noticing Sooyoung was there. “A matchbox, ma’am?”

“Two, just to be sure.” She replied, as her automaton butler approached. The girl, flustered, nodded, and Sooyoung carefully took out five pennies to give the girl. She eyed the basket the girl had, and it was filled to the brim. “Bad night for business, dear?”

“Something like that, ma’am, but I’m not giving up.” The girl replied, smiling prettily. Sooyoung wanted to sink her fangs into the girl’s neck, but instead, she simply handed the money, which just made the girl get flustered. “Ma’am, no, that’s too much…”

“I have money, dear. I can afford to overpay, sometimes.” She winked at the girl, and she blushed. “Also, before we part ways, if your little business fails, go looking for miss Yves. I’m always in need of fresh blood in my household, it seems.”

Yves was the name Sooyoung was using for now; it seemed the English had more difficulty with Sooyoung than with what she had chosen.

No matter, though; Yves was nice, as well, and reminded her of her fall.

“Sure, ma’am. I’m called Chuu.” The girl says, and her language implies this is not her real name. Yves simply smiled, lips closed, and thanked her for the matches, before approaching her butler.

“That was an _awful_ pun, miss Ha.” It said, and Sooyoung simply shushed it, looking back once, and waving at Chuu, when she noticed her looking.

Chuu waved back, smiling.

* * *

It was Christmas, and Sooyoung was having dinner - a nice girl, willing to sell herself for a few pennies, and the poor thing will wake up confused and weak tomorrow morning with hazy memories, at best -, when her butler knocks.

“What?” Sooyoung growled, tearing her fangs from the girl’s neck. “It better be important.”

The butler cleared its throat, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes, playing with her dinner’s hair.

“The match girl is here. Freezing, I must say.” Sooyoung rose up, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand, her nightgown (red, so the stains wouldn’t be as obvious) flowing behind her as she rose up.

“Well, then get rid of dinner, get some fire on the fireplace, have a warm bath drawn, and if you please, get some actual food for her.” Sooyoung said, putting her hair behind her ear as she moved, the butler behind her. Dinner could wait. “I’ll entertain her, meanwhile. Is she in the main room?”

“Yes, miss Ha.” It said, and went in the opposite direction as Sooyoung all but ran to where Chuu was.

She found the girl in question shivering, eyelashes covered with snow, and clothes seemingly more ratty than the last time Sooyoung had seen her (last month, perhaps It had been at least a hundred years since she had kept careful watch over time, after all), but there was still the same warm, delicious smell to her blood.

“Chuu?” Sooyoung hummed, and the girl jumped, smile half-frozen as she rose up, legs failing at the last minute; Sooyoung easily jumped in, scooping up the girl in her arms and making her sit down. “Rough night?”

“Rough everything.” Chuu said, fidgeting a bit, eyes averting, hands wringing. “I, I got cold, and I didn’t sell any matches today, and it’s no good if I come back without money…”

Soyoung eyed the basket, finding it empty, and she easily put two and two. She had gotten cold, and used the matches to warm herself, profit be damned, and now, she sought refuge in Sooyoung’s house.

Seeking a safe haven from the lions in a dragon’s lair didn’t seem like the smartest choice, but very well, Sooyoung could work with it.

“Alright, I think I understand.” Sooyoung nodded, and smiled at Chuu. “But how about we get you warmed up, first?”

“That’d be nice.” Chuu replies, careful, and Sooyoung clapped twice. Her butler appeared at the door, its gears whirring softly. 

“The bath for the little miss is ready, miss Ha.” It said, and Sooyoung smiled. “I’ve taken the liberty of preparing her a room near yours, and a change of clothes as well.”

“Great! Go with him, dear, and I’ll brush your hair, later.” Sooyoung said, over the girl’s protests, and smiled. “I’ll eat my dinner while I wait. Can’t waste food, can we?”

“Of course, ma’am.” Chuu replied, before leaving with the butler. Sooyoung, meanwhile, left to her room, where her dinner was.

Sooyoung was sure she was still warm.

* * *

Chuu adapted well to the life Sooyoung lead. She put her as a maid, and while at first, the girl had had her doubts - namely, on her odd nocturnal lifestyle and frequent female night companions -, she kept quiet, doing her job as instructed.

And she was good at it, too; somehow, she was always fixing up whatever the butler messed, like a sixth sense. Sooyoung was actually impressed - she had thought of making the little match girl her meal, not her maid.

Oh, well.That was the past, now. Besides, the meal/maid was a funny creature.

It seemed that she had gotten in the habit of going after Sooyoung, watching her when she thought she was not being seen. Sooyoung was too amused by it to care, so she kept her normal day to day activities.

“Hey, Yves.” Called Jungeun, Yerim by her side drinking tea, the clothes the two of them wore  _ obviously  _ dated, too avant-garde for the current fashions. Sooyoung was almost sure they were time travelers, but she couldn’t exactly prove. “What’s up with that girl?”

“The maid?” Sooyoung asked, over the pages of her book. She wasn’t sure why they couldn’t skip the formalities, but alas. Chuu, meanwhile, kept looking at them through the mirror as she cleaned the little trinkets Sooyoung kept there. 

“I’m not sure what she is, but you are aware she’s stalking you, right?” Jungeun said, leaning in, and Sooyoung giggled. Yerim laughed, over her cup of tea. Jungeun rolled her eyes. “Of course you are.”

“Chuu, dear, come here.” Sooyoung called, and Chuu jumped in, before nodding, approaching. She offered a little bow, and Sooyoung gestured to the two girls. “Jungeun, Yerim, this is my little maid, Chuu.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma'am.” Chuu said, with a smile, and Jungeun offered a tight smile, as Yerim waved. “Excuse me.”

With that, Chuu went back to cleaning, and Sooyoung giggled.

“Weirdo.” Jungeun declared, before shaking her head. “Anyway, do you have the goods?”

Ah, yes, back to business. Jungeun and Yerim had come, three months before, to ask for a metallic shell, providing the material and the blueprints. A girl automaton, far too advanced for the time being, but she supposed it was needed in the future. Sooyoung did wonder why they hadn’t asked for it in the future, but perhaps it was an urgent matter - and time travel was so simple, after all. 

“Yes, but I’d appreciate if you didn’t call it like that. It has a soul.” Sooyoung frowned, clapping, and the butler opened the doors, bringing in the automaton. It was a pretty little thing, half-complete at Jungeun’s request, but when finished, it would be a true marvel of technology. 

Jungeun simply rolled her eyes, rising up.

“Not yet, anyway.” She eyed Chuu, and Yerim rose up, putting on the table a sack filled with coins. Sooyoung picked it, resisting the urge to count them, and smiled.

“Thank you for the patronage.” She said, and Jungeun waved her off, going to pick the half-finished automaton. They’d disappear with it, and Sooyoung wondered if she’d ever see it again.

She hoped she would. The blueprint on that one was quite fantastic, and Sooyoung would pay to see it in use.

With a sigh, she rested on the couch, the cooling tea left behind as Sooyoung continued to read her book.

“Ma’am?” Called Chuu, and Sooyoung smiled.

“You might as well call me Yves, when we are alone, Chuu.” Yves replied, which made the girl jump a little. “Is something the matter?”

“Yes… I mean, no, but also yes?” Chuu stopped to think for a moment, approaching, the cutest look of concentration on her face. “What is that… Well, that thing miss Jungeun and Yerim got?”

“I make automatons. They asked for one, half-complete for whatever reason, and they got it.” Sooyoung smiled, rising up and closing her book. “Say, Chuu, do you wish to visit my workroom?”

“May I…” A slight pause, and Yves joined her hands together, waiting. “Yves?”

“Of course, dear. Come with me.” And with that, she started to walk towards the room where she worked. It was a simple room, filled with everything she needed for her work, to, from the forge to heat the metals to the melder to tie them together. It was nice, and it’d be a shame the fact Sooyoung would have to leave it behind.

Chuu, meanwhile, seemed in awe at her workroom, looking around like a child in a candy shop. Sooyoung sat down at a chair, and cleaned to space on the table for the girl.

“This is incredible, Yves! And you do it all by yourself?” Chuu asked, plopping down on the space Sooyoung had recently vacated. She simply nodded, and then the girl grabbed Sooyoung’s hands, a move that quite surprised her. “And not a callouses to be found! What else to be expected from a high society lady, huh?”

Chuu’s hands were warm against her own, but that was to be expected, considering Yves was part of the undead and all that. And they were also… Surprisingly soft. Sooyoung hadn’t expected that.

“I take care, that’s all.” Sooyoung replied, polite, smiling at the girl. The room had no windows, and the smell of her blood was making Sooyoung salivate, permeating the room like a fog. “And, if you ever find yourself needing a companion, dear Chuu, don’t hesitate. Tell me, and it’s yours.”

“Well, penguins are really cute…” She mused, for a moment, before seemingly noticing she still had Sooyoung hands in hers, kneading her fingers. “Ah! Sorry. It was just so soft, I forgot myself.”

Penguins, huh? Sooyoung simply smiled, rising up and kissing the girl for a moment.

“No problem, dear Chuu.” She hummed, leaving the room as Chuu stayed sitting on the table, blushing brightly. 

Sooyoung couldn’t help but chuckle - how long it had been, since she had fed these passing flights of fancy for a human. Some may have called it playing with one’s food, but it wasn’t like she was always doing that.

“Jiwoo.” The sound of Chuu’s voice stopped Sooyoung’s train of thoughts, turning her head to face the girl. “My name is Jiwoo.”

“Very well, then, Jiwoo.” Sooyoung replied, going on her way.

* * *

It had all been going well, really - Sooyoung was in the middle of the penguin automaton, and Jiwoo had been slowly, but surely, trying to court Sooyoung (offering her neck would be a good starter, but alas, it was not known Sooyoung was a vampire yet). Sooyoung had allowed it, because receiving flowers was always nice. Even the little glass swan that Sooyoung wasn’t sure how the girl had gotten had been cute.

And, like most things on a vampire’s life, it was not meant to be. One night - a night like any other, in fact -, Jiwoo came in, soaked to the bone. Sooyoung abandoned her book automatically, snapping at the butler to bring in blankets and a new change of clothes, as she kindled the fire. It was dangerous, but Sooyoung allowed herself to forget the danger.

“Are you alright, Jiwoo?” She asked, as the girl, sitting in front of the fireplace, stared at the flames. “What is it, and can I help?”

“I have been asked to go back to my home.” She starts, and Sooyoung stares back, unsure what she can do. Of course the girl has a family; why is she surprised? Of course someone would end up looking for her, at some point. Of course Jiwoo would leave. “Should I go back?”

The answer shouldn't be as heartbreaking as it was. Quietly, she hugged Jiwoo, the girl’s coldness similar to her own, even if fundamentally different.

“If you want to.” Sooyoung replied, and Jiwoo nodded, burying herself in Sooyoung’s embrace. She smelled appetizing, but Sooyoung, for once, wasn’t in the mood to have a meal.

* * *

Jiwoo leaves the following day, and Sooyoung closes herself in work, the penguin left half finished as she pours her heart on a generic automaton some high society lady or another asked. She genuinely does not care. Sooyoung had long since forgotten how human connection felt, but Jiwoo had been an inkling. An idea, if not a scratch on the icy surface of her heart.

But that was the past - life wasn’t some sort of bodice-ripper novel, where everything ended well. Sooyoung was a creature of the night, and Jiwoo wasn’t; that was it.

Still…

“Miss Ha.” The butler said, taking Sooyoung out of her reverie; it had been a month since Jiwoo had left, but it felt like barely a day. She rose her eyes up from generic automaton #247 to see her butler.

“What it is?” She asked, and it gave a step forward. “Is it Jiwoo?”

Sooyoung rose up, a smile spreading across her face. If Jiwoo had chosen to come back, then it would be fantastic. Sooyoung would even give up making her a meal.

“Miss Chuu has been found dead.” It said, and Sooyoung could feel the world stop spinning. “Apparently, hypothermia. She has been found frozen…”

The butler kept speaking, but Sooyoung couldn’t listen, wouldn’t listen. Little dear, Jiwoo, dead? Before her time? The world wasn’t fair, nor it would ever be, but damn it, Sooyoung had hoped.

She should have never left her go.

* * *

The years pass quickly, and before she notices, Sooyoung is back at Korea. She has no idea what the year is, and honestly, she is bored since Jiwoo.

Well, probably since before her, but Sooyoung likes to put the girl as a mark on her life. She felt like it was important.

No matter, though. The only thing that has been keeping her occupied is robotics, which got better every year, thankfully. She could almost taste the blueprint of the girl she made for Jungeun and Yerim, and that was one of the only things keeping her alive.

But, like any other person, Sooyoung needed money to go by. As such, she buys a bowling alley in a sudden fancy, and only when she enters its darkened room is that she notices two things: one, she doesn’t know how to run any place and two, bowling is boring. Although, staring at the space it had, she supposed it could be reformed into something easier and trendier - such as a rollerskating rink. Sooyoung had heard those were popular.

But first, a manager. Someone who could stay and do the things by daylight - her old butler could, but with the passing of time, it got rusty, parts harder to replace, and it asked to be left to die. Well, as close as an automaton could die, which was total shutdown but no matter. Sooyoung had stayed by its side until its last moment, and then had melted its body.

She posted an ad, and waited.

* * *

Soon enough, a girl answered the ad, appearing in the half-open door. Sooyoung, hiding in a dark corner, told her to come, and almost had to do a double take when she saw the girl’s eyes, the smell of her blood familiar.

Some vampires had told her reincarnation was possible, but she had not believed them; but, seeing the girl with pinkish hair in front of her, wandering around the darkened bowling alley, she was almost sure this was her Jiwoo, if it wasn’t for the fact it had been at least 150 years since Jiwoo had last taken breath.

The girl sat down a red couch that Sooyoung had put there, and taking a deep, unnecessary breath, she approached, roller skates in hand.

“Hello there!” She smiled, prettily, and the girl blinked, like a deer in headlights. “You must be the prospective rink manager, right?”

The girl seemed surprised, and it was funny, in a way. Ah, how she had missed humanity’s simplicity.

“I am?” Oh, so she had come in without knowing? How interesting. She inclined her head, and the girl blushed just the faintest bit. “I mean, I am.”

“Sweet! I’m Sooyoung, but you can call me Yves, and I’d run this place, but honestly, I don’t think I’m suited for it.” A lie, smooth as it was because Sooyoung couldn’t exactly live under the sun. She sat down, putting the roller skates on the floor.  “Your role is going to be very, very simple. You just have to clean, make sure clients are satisfied and paying, and that’s it. Simple, right?”

Part of her hoped the name Yves would wake up memories - how many years had it been since she had used it, anyway? Not since Jiwoo, probably -, but the girl offered no answer to it.

“Very.” She answered, in the end, and Sooyoung beamed.

“Great! Can you skate? Because it’s a needed skill.” Ah, there it was, the girl looking panicked for a moment, before smoothing out her expression.

How interesting.

“Not really.” 

Sooyoung smiled. She had a bare idea of how to skate, as well, but it wouldn’t do well to pretend she didn’t know. Sliding the girl a pair of roller skates, she leaned down, to put on her own roller skates, smiling a little. She waited for the girl to end up lacing her own skates, before rising up, gracefully as possible in the unstable shoes, but the vampire gracefulness had to count for something.

“I’ll help you. Come, it’s fun!” Probably, she wagered. The girl simply nodded, and the two skated slowly, in the red-ish light she had set up. “By the way, what is your name?”

Part of her hoped it was Jiwoo. Part of her was a realist that knew it was close to impossible. But still, she hoped.

“Viian.” The girl replied, and Sooyoung nodded. Well, her realist part had been right.

She was cute, Sooyoung reasoned. The pink hair suited hair. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss Viian or drink from her, but it’d be a matter of time.

\---------

With Viian at the head of the now-reformed bowling alley, Sooyoung threw herself, with no fears, at the robotics projects. She especially enjoyed trying to reproduce the blueprint of the oddly modern automaton she had made once, and wondering what end it had had. A good one, she hoped. Sooyoung knew she should probably spend more time on her side business, but she trusted Viian.

It didn’t mean she, every once in a while, after a meal, wandered in after times, skating with the girl for a while. It was fun and relaxing, and Sooyoung could almost pretend she was just a normal human.

Almost. The hunger pangs for Viian’s blood were still there, and as such, it wasn’t like she could stay much. However, she left behind little reminders of herself - little gears. Maybe it would refresh her memory, maybe it wouldn’t. Who knew.

Today, whoever, Sooyoung would eat later; today she had a celebration. She had been finally able to finish off the blueprint of the automaton girl from 1844, and she was in the mood to take Viian on a date. Perhaps a nice cafe, or something along these lines.

However, it wasn’t meant to be so easy. Jungeun and Yerim, together with Jinsol (they had their run-ins, in the past; less frequently, sure, but she knew who the last part of the trio was) cornered her a turn before the roller skate rink, the trio clearly having just come back from skating as Sooyoung is still just going there.

“This won’t end well, you do know that.” Jinsol said, and Sooyoung stared at the blonde girl. She always had some sort of seer abilities, but not of the exact kind - only feelings and half-seen scenes. “It’ll be like that girl once more.”

“I am what I am, since has anything ended happily for my kind?” Sooyoung asked, going back to walking after a quick glance behind revealed her that no one was around.

Yerim huffed.

“She’ll die, you know.” The black haired girl said, and Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Unless it ends up being my fault, I don’t think I’m interested.” She replied, as politely as possible, and Jungeun stared at her. “What it is? Any more vague threats to be had, or am I free to go?”

Jungeun waved her off, and Soyoung, with a huff, went on her way. She, however, didn’t let the crypticness of the trio bother her; she had a celebration to go. She had finished the blueprint; why couldn’t she commemorate it, for once?

Shaking her head, she entered the roller skate rink, and waited for Viian to appear. By the sound of it, she was cleaning the back. No matter; she could wait.

When Viian appeared, surprised Sooyoung was there, she simply smiled.

“Come eat with me.” Well, not technically with her, but that didn’t matter. She offered the girl a hand - an invitation, loud and clear.  “Dinner. I’ll pay whatever you want. What do you say?”

Viian seemed surprised for, perhaps, one moment, and Sooyoung decided today was the day she finally made up her mind on whether she’d kiss the girl or drink from her. As of now, honestly, she was leaning to kissing.

“I’d love to.” Sooyoung offered her a smile - perhaps her truest one -, and they left to the streets, only the lamps over their heads.

Sooyoung didn’t see the car coming, but she felt its crash - and her first instinct wasn’t checking herself for injuries, ignoring the car that fled the scene; no, her first instinct was Viian.

Viian - pretty little Viian, whose deer-like eyes resembled Jiwoo - had a broken neck. She cried out, going for the girl’s body, wondering if she could still be turned, even if there was so much blood flowing out, and bared her fangs.

“Hold up, Yves.” Said Jinsol’s voice, and Sooyoung looked up, a guttural hiss leaving her throat. Jungeun and Yerim carried something, and she quickly recognized what is was - the automaton she had made so many years ago. She also could see the blueprints she had finished this morning in Jungeun's pocket, and eyed it suspiciously. “That is not the right solution.”

“Then pray tell what it is.” She hissed, and Jinsol gave a step forward. She eyed the automaton, and looked at Viian. 

“We can transfer her soul,” Started Jinsol, but it wasn’t like Sooyoung didn’t know how the process went. The soul would be transferred, but like everything, it had a price. Usually, the wiping of important memories. Memories that mattered to the soul’s owner.

But, if it meant Viian would stay alive, then wouldn’t it be worth it? Even if the price was forgetting Sooyoung?

“Fine. But I want to update that old thing first.” She said, picking up Viian’s body, and quietly starting to mourn her.

* * *

Time passed, as it tended to do. Viian was now an android - Sooyoung used parts of the mechanical automaton on the girl’s body, but the price had to be paid fully no matter what; and as such, Soyoung was forgotten. That was fine. It was expected.

She closed the roller skate rink, and spent her days moping inside there, leaving when she felt hungry and sleeping all day. The place still smelled like Viian, which was rather nice, she supposed.

Jinsol took to visiting her, as if keeping an eye on Sooyoung. She didn’t do much, usually, other than read books about bettas, of all things, but the company, silent as it was, was rather nice.

As such, Jinsol was with her, when Viian - who now went by the much more robotic ViVi - appeared on her door, smelling of steel, and Sooyoung panicked as the android fell to the ground, clearly without any battery left.

“Viian!” She called, making a motion to go grab the girl, but Jinsol stopped her, sunlight pouring through the half-open doors reminded Sooyoung of her affliction. She cursed as the blonde girl went to pick up Viian, bringing her in, and Sooyoung gestured to Jinsol to bring her inside, deciding to see what, possibly, could have brought her to that place.

Connecting the girl to the USB port in the back of her neck, Sooyoung opened the program that made up most of Viian now, and checked for errors, as Jinsol went back to reading.

_ [VIIAN.EXE STOPPED WORKING. RESTART? Y/N] _ , the screen asked, letters blinking into existence slowly. With a deep breath, Sooyoung typed the next command, trying to find out how Viian had ended up there. She had thought all files regarding her had been deleted.

[C: CHECK ALL YVES FILES]

The answer came slowly, but it came.

[THREE YVES.MP4 FILES FOUND. ONE GEOCACHE LOCATION FOUND. ONE EMOTION FOUND.]

With a frown, Sooyoung clicked the three mp4 files, and felt her throat dry when she heard them.

Two were from this time period - the first time they had talked, and the dinner invitation that had ultimately killed her.

The last one was the conversation she and Jiwoo had had in her workroom, so many years ago. With trembling fingers, she went back to the command center.

[C: DELETE ALL YVES FILES]

She watched as the bar filled, deleting the files, and almost shrieked when Jinsol’s hand went to her shoulder. She looked up at the girl, whose eyes were… Well, odd. Vacant, seeing far into space.

“It was the right decision, Sooyoung.” She said, and Sooyoung looked back at the screen.

[REQUEST COMPLETE. RESTART VIIAN.EXE? Y/N]

[C: Y E S]

“Truly?” Sooyoung asked back, looking at Jinsol through the black computer screen.

“Only time will tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> ............... it wasn't supposed to be like this. im sorry


End file.
